


I bet my heart on you

by AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Charity Auctions, Christmas Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Minor James "Jimmy" Olsen/Winn Schott Jr, Minor Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Minor Mon-El/Winn Schott Jr., VS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do/pseuds/AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do
Summary: All Alex wanted was to spend the night with her girlfriend. Of course, things doesn't go her way. What happens when the Superfriends attends Lena's Christmas Charity Auction?





	I bet my heart on you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone here's a silly, fluffy one shot to make up for all the angst I've been given you lately (For those of you who might have missed it, I updated From dusk till dawn last week).
> 
> Not set on any specific time, I ignored the Daxamites storyline in season 2 and and the two seasons after that. Maggie and Alex has been together and happy, it's all that matters.
> 
> I apologize for the mistakes! Would love to hear your thoughts on this my friends. Happy Holidays!

Alex kept looking around the ball room, past the tables and the main stage. There was still no sign of Maggie. The DEO agent checked her phone and sighed, knowing it likely wouldn't have a new message since the last time she verified, twenty second ago.

 Her girlfriend had gone to the bathroom for over fifteen minutes now, but Alex hadn't found her there. She had to resist the urge to just shout her name over the crowd, anything to get Maggie out of where she was hiding but even her text stating she couldn't find her because of how short she was, was left unanswered.

The charity auction was about to start again, so Alex decided to go back to the table she shared with Kara and their friends. She tried to be rational and figured Maggie was probably outside, busy with a phone call.

Alex smoothed out her black dress, sitting back down besides Kara at their table. The blonde journalist welcomed her with a smile. It slowly faded, seeing the annoyance on her sister's face.

''Hey, still can't find Maggie?'' she asked.

The older Danvers sister simply grumbled and swallowed the last sip of her champagne, wondering where the hell her girlfriend had disappeared for the now last twenty minutes. She knew she was probably overreacting but in their line of work, twenty minutes was enough time to get kidnapped and being shipped off to another planet.

Alex looked around the room, trying to distract herself with the Christmas decorations tastefully twisted around metal beams and silver snowflakes hung up from the ceiling. Songs of the holidays were playing during the small break which annoyed Alex, recalling how Maggie sang them in her ear during the last break. She was no longer in the mood to hear _All I want for Christmas is you_.

Lena Luthor then appeared on the stage looking like a literal goddess in her green dress that was a shade darker than her eyes, a black shawl wrapped around her pale shoulders. The crowd applauded cheerfully and Alex rolled her eyes as Kara whistled proudly.

''I appreciate your patience folks,'' Lena started perfectly, her Irish accent peaking adorably ''I want to thank you all again for participating to this Christmas charity auction. We still have a few candidates that I'm sure will get your attention.'' the CEO said, lifting an eyebrow, causing the crowd to go wild again.

''You know, I still don't understand why people bet their money to win a date when they could just go to any bar in National City.'' Alex repeated for the tenth times that night.

Kara groaned, throwing her head back, almost losing her reindeers' ears. Only Kara Danvers could wear a bright red paillette dress with such a silly headband and look absolutely gorgeous. The younger sibling looked around herself, looking for help but realized that Monel still wasn't back from the bank and James was busy taking pictures of the winning dates of the night.

''Because Alex, it's for charity!'' the superhero retorted again.

The woman shrugged and signaled a waiter to get her more alcohol.

''What happened to the old-fashioned way?'' the DEO agent argued.

''Lena knows those events are boring. She already has the checks from the upper crowd, she wanted to do something fun!'' Kara explained joyfully. ''And it is fun, Alex!''

Alex had to admit she was happy that she wasn't stuck at some fancy gala event, but still, she'd have more fun if Maggie came back to her seat. She missed her arm around her shoulder and her hand on her thigh. The detective looked particularly attractive tonight and Alex was grateful her girlfriend had decided to not wear Winn's ugly Christmas sweater instead.

The agent leaned toward Kara to ask her to look for her Maggie when the lights went down, blue and red spotlights blinding her for a second.

''Shh, it's starting again!'' Kara said excitedly, holding on to her purse.

Rolling her eyes, Alex sat back down against her chair, being thankful for the young waiter bringing back a plate full of flutes of champagne. Taking a sip, Alex looked around wondering if Monel would be back in time with money. He hadn't quite understood the concept of earth money yet and had been utterly disappointed when he realized he couldn't bet on anyone.

The music started and the crowd roared as an attractive black man arrived on stage with a dazzling smile, wearing his beat cop uniform and a Santa Claus' hat. Recognizing Maggie's co-worker, Alex laughed as her sister yelled, raising the bet to fifty-dollars.

''We got NCPD's finest here, everybody. I'm sure we can raise the bar, can't we? 100? Do I hear 100?'' Lena asked the bidders.

Kara got quiet but kept smiling, giving up easily as the bid became too high. Alex had never seen Lena so relaxed and it was nice to see her having fun.

''Sold to 420$ for Officer Miller. But we are not done with the NCPD'S finest, folks. Here's one of our last cops for the night, I want to hear you cheer for the great, the amazing Detective Maggie Sawyer!''

Alex literally choked on her champagne. She's coughing painfully and Kara rushed to give her some napkins to wipe her hands. The sisters looked up on the stage to see Maggie, still dressed in her black jacket and white button shirt with the sleeves rolled up, her black tie slightly loosen. The woman pushed her long wavy hair over her shoulders and hid her hands in her pants, pretending to be shy. But Alex didn't buy it. Oh, hell no, she knew that smirk on her lips all too well.

And the crowd liked her too much already, a woman screaming 100$ to win a date with her. Alex started to panic, regretting the 37$ she had in her purse. The DEO agent took a deep breath and calmly turned her head toward her sister.

''Kara, bid your money.'' she practically ordered.

The journalist lifted an eyebrow at that, looking at her almost terrified, her hands frozen in the air, interrupting her applaud.

''What? No? I'm not going on a date with your girlfriend!'' she exclaimed.

Alex closed her eyes briefly, wishing now more than ever she could actually pinch her sister as she heard another person rising the bid.

''I'm not asking you to go on a date with her, just bid your money for God's sake before one of these people get their hands on her.'' Alex insisted and groaning at the annoyance and refusal in Kara's eyes. ''You're a hero, Kara, so do your thing and save Maggie from one of the crazy lady or douchebags.''

The superhero crossed her arms over her chest, still unconvinced and clearly amused by the situation.

''Fine, I'm paying for the potstickers for the next three sisters' night.'' Alex offered before adding ''Four sisters' nights and we watch all the romcoms you want.''

Kara finally smiled and gave her purse to Alex. The woman rushed to count the money, keeping an ear out to Lena announcing they were now at 400$. Alex's eyes got wide.

''500$?! To win a date? Are you insane, Kara?'' Alex almost shouted.

The blonde woman rolled her eyes and shrug, taking a candy cane of the crystal bowl in the middle of their table.

''I'm doing it for Lena, okay? I didn't want her to think I was cheap.'' Kara defended herself before taking a bite of her candy.

Alex ignored the jab and how adorable her sister looked right now with a pout, shifting her attention back toward the stage with her money high in her hand.

''537$!'' Alex bid loudly.

Lena smiled at her knowingly, repeating her price and Alex risked a look toward her beautiful and insanely hot girlfriend. Maggie winked at her and mouthed she would explain later. Oh, Alex counted on it but almost gave herself a whiplash when a calm but imposing voice called out:

''1000$ for Sawyer.'' the attractive redhead woman said, barely lifting a finger.

Lena laughed shortly while Maggie looked at Alex nervously. The agent eyed none other than the famous Kate Kane sitting in the crowd in a blue tailored suit and Kara had to forcefully put her back down on the chair.

''That's it, Kara. I'm using the DEO credit card.'' Alex announced but Kara stopped her once more.

''Are you insane?! That's for emergencies only, Alex!'' Kara hissed in her ears.

''What do you think this look like, Kara?!'' the older Danvers sisters cried out.

Alex came to raise her hand but saw Maggie shake her head at her and Kara swatted her hand down. She pathetically crossed her arms over her chest as Lena declared Kate Kane the winner of the bid.

''Great, now my girlfriend is going on a date with her ex.'' Alex sighed, leaning back to grab James's untouched glass of champagne.

Kara sighed, rubbing Alex's shoulder softly, not saying a word about her dramatic behavior.

''I'm sure she just needs her help on a case. They'll probably do a stakeout together.'' Kara tried to reassure her.

''You just describe the last four dates I had with Maggie.'' Alex scoffed, wishing there were still some of the donuts or gingerbread cookies left.

Kara frowned and replaced her glasses up her nose, looking at her pitifully.

''I'm not sure if I'm happy that you met your perfect match or if I'm sad by your lack of romanticism.''

Alex rolled her eyes and stood up when she saw Maggie signaled her to come backstage.

''I let her hold my hand and use my alien gun, Kara. If that's not romantic, I don't know what is.'' she said before walking away, dancing between the table and the fake snow to reach the silver curtains.

She ignored the current bid going and let out a small shriek, feeling someone turn on her around. She calmed down recognizing Maggie's hands at the small of her back and her soft lips on hers.

''Hmm, if you think I'm gonna forgive you that easily for the stunt you just pulled, you're mistaken greatly.'' Alex mumbled against her mouth.

Maggie simply hummed, her smirk still in place as she caressed her tongue with hers before pulling back. Alex took a second to catch her breath, looking down at her beautiful and satisfied girlfriend.

''I'm sorry, babe, but Lena came to me in a rush because my captain backed out at the last minute. They needed someone.'' Maggie explained softly.

Alex played with her girlfriend's tie, pulling her even closer and leaned her forehead against hers.

''And it had to be you?'' Alex grumbled.

Maggie laughed at the pout on the agent's lips and kissed her again.

''Come on, I did raise the highest bid tonight.'' she teased.

Alex scoffed and pulled back, resting her hips against a metal suitcase, Maggie coming to rest between her legs.''Yeah, because your ex is a hot rich woman and a badass vigilante.'' Alex replied with a small grin.

Maggie laughed once more and interlaced their fingers together.

''You know I only have eyes on you, babe.'' Maggie said, her eyes actually lingering on Alex's neckline.

The detective bend down and kissed her girlfriend's mouth, her sternum, then the top of her breasts. Alex chuckled, slapping her shoulders gently.

''Shut up!'' she pushed her away before pulling her back in by her tie. ''You better remember who you're coming home to tonight.''

With her fingers through the brunette's locks, she leaned down and kissed Maggie softly before opening her mouth in a dizzying kiss. The crowd's noises were muffled backstage and all Alex could hear was the sound their lips and their tongues made, Maggie's moans making her tremble. The detective eventually took a step back when Alex's back collided with the cement wall. Maggie wiped her girlfriend's mouth gently.

''I could never forget, Danvers.'' she breathed, taking another step back ''Here, take my car keys. Ask Kara or Winn to drive it if you drank too much, please.''

Alex chuckled and kissed the tip of Maggie's nose, causing the smaller woman to glare at her.

''You must had too much to drink as well if you're suggesting that my sister or Winn should drive your precious charger.''

Maggie laughed and shook her head, accepting Alex's kisses on her dimples. She grabbed the agent's wandering hands and took a decisive step back again.

''You're right, call J'onn. Oh, or you could do me a favor and win a date with one of our rookies. Her name's Olivia August. She's a bit shy and I'm pretty sure she's making her way out of the closet. I don't want her to spend the night with a frat bro.''

Alex bit her lip and nodded quickly, barely registering what Maggie told her. She watched her go down the hallway, the detective saluting her with two fingers at her temple.

''I'll see you at home, Danvers.'' she called out with a wink.

Alex sighed, wondering how she got this lucky and shook her head, before walking back inside, closing the curtains behind her.

Quickly walking back to her seat, Alex put a hand against her ear as a man cheered loudly for winning a date with a nurse. Kara lifted her purse and shrugged, showing her she still hadn't won a date. Alex squeezed her shoulder.

''Sorry sis, I might still need your money after all. Maggie want me to spend the night with a rookie cop and a rookie queer apparently.'' Alex told her nervously.

Kara didn't even look disappointed, smiling at the comment.

''You can do this, Alex. You've been through this already. It will reassure her to know you figured yourself out and got an amazing girlfriend along the way.'' Kara reassured her ''By the way, I texted Monel, he should be back soon. I didn't tell him there was only three candidates left though.''

Alex laughed at that before focusing on Lena. The CEO finally called out Officer Olivia August. A young girl in her twenty appeared on the stage, her bright gold eyes scanning the crowd. She smiled at them nervously before taking an exaggerated pose in her cop uniform. Alex snorted at her dorkiness, lifting her hand up to bid and stared down the competitors.

Thankfully, the other bidders dropped out quickly and Alex won, betting 335$ on the short-haired rookie. Alex smiled at the girl as she jumped off the stage. The agent got up, meeting James halfway so he could take their picture.

''Hey, don't worry, tonight will be smooth. Detective Sawyer sent me.'' Alex leaned over her ear so the officer could hear her.

Alex wasn't sure if she should have kept this to herself but Olivia actually seemed relieved that someone was looking out for her. They waited for

James to flash them, the man smiling and announcing them it was good.

''If you want, you can go get change into something more comfortable. I'm gonna go back to my sister and we could meet there in ten minutes? The event should be over by then.'' Alex told her.

The girl nodded, her brown hair falling over the freckles on her brown cheeks. She was cute and visibly nervous. Alex held a hand out.

''I'm Special Agent Alex Danvers, Officer August.'' Alex smiled at her.

''Oh, you're detective Sawyer's girlfriend!'' she exclaimed happily, blushing slightly ''I admire her so much and I heard about you. You can call me O.'' the rookie rambled.

Alex laughed shortly as Olivia sort of saluted her, wincing at her own move before walking away. Alex walked back toward her sister at the same moment Monel came back in, breathing heavily. His black tie printed with Christmas trees, a gift from Winn, was swept over his shoulder.

''You guys should have told me how complicated AMT are!'' he complained.

James joined and clapped his shoulder with a satisfied smile.

''ATM, man. Relax, you made it through and came back, didn't you?'' the photographer said.

Monel looked past everybody's shoulders and his shoulders fell, realizing the auction was actually over. Winn was currently on the stage rolling up the wires.

''I'll take him for 20 bucks!'' a woman yelled from the back of the room.

The Superfriends raised their eyebrows at that as Winn turned toward the corner where he had heard the shout.

''Uh, I'm just stage crew...'' he muttered nervously, pulling the cuff of his blue button-shirt covered of snowman.

''I'm raising up to 90$! I'm not leaving here without a date!'' another woman chimed in.

Alex snickered at the insistence while James shook his head, seeing Lena was apparently accepting the bid.

''Alright, I'm gonna put him out of his misery.'' he announced, retrieving his wallet '' 150$ for the wire boy!''

Kara squealed excitedly, clapping her hands as Winn looked as his friend, dumfounded. Alex watched the whole thing play out with amusement until Monel pushed past James, jumping on a chair.

''No! 200$ for Winn!'' the daxamite roared, raising his hand high, the rest of the crowd backing out.

James tightened his jaw, pulling Monel down to glare at him. Winn's green eyes drifted between the two men, tugging his red bowtie away from his throat. Alex watched the cowboy staring contest, reaching out for another glass of champagne until Kara gently slapped her hands off.

''275.'' James said somewhat calmly, putting his hands on his hips.

The two men towered each other, Monel smiling at his competitor.

''350.'' he raised.

James shook his head and bid 400$ causing Monel to bid the entirety of his money. James was squinting at him and bid the same amount. Winn was chewing his lip on the stage and Alex would have felt bad for him if the whole thing wasn't completely ridiculous.

''Seems we're stuck here, boys. Tell us what you have to offer.'' Lena said in the mic, a cheshire smile making her seem evil for a second.

James looked back toward Winn and smiled, going full on with his charm.

''Come on, Winn, go on a date with me. We'll go for a ride on my motorcycle. We can have dessert at your favorite food truck and go to the arcades afterwards.''

Alex whistled, impressed, knowing it was a perfect date for Winn or any 15-year-old boy. Her eyes flew to Monel that seemed to be grasping at straws, puffing out his chest.

''We can Netflix and chill. A complete marathon of the Star Wars movie.'' he declared, opening his arms widely.

Winn's eyes got wide as he shifted on his feet, totally lost and uncertain.

''Um, do you know what that means?'' Kara asked, fidgeting with her glasses, having learn that expression the hard way.

Monel didn't even look back, putting his hands on his hips, imitating James's stance. Alex was just sad that Maggie was missing the scene. 

''Oh yes, I do. It's the first thing I learned.'' Monel answered.

Alex rolled her eyes, not even surprised. Looking down at the small purse in her hands, she realized she still had her 37$. Taking a 20, she slipped it discreetly in James's hands. The tall man frowned and then smiled. 

''520$ for Winn Schott!'' James called out with a giant grin.

Lena declared him the winner and James cheered happily, jumping on the stage to hug Winn, the young tech still not understand what was happening.

Alex noticed the small smile on his lips though as he held his best friend close. Alex winked at him, silently toasting him. 

''How bad would it be if I followed them?'' Alex asked her sister.

Kara laughed, putting her head on Alex's shoulder. 

''I know Winn is like a little brother but who's better than James to treat him properly?'' Kara responded with a smile. ''Well, turns out I'm the only one without a date.'' she sighed deeply.

Alex stopped Monel before he could talk and eyed the woman coming behind her sister.

''Well, darling, let me take you out.'' Lena Luthor said with a soft grin, sliding her hand down Kara's arm.

The blonde woman stuttered and laughed quietly, playing her glasses. Alex had to elbow her with a smirk. 

''Hmhm, yes, Lena, I'd love to.'' her sister finally answered, the bells on her reindeer's ears ringing loudly as she nodded.

Alex smiled at the women and eyed Winn on stage looking at James as if he hung the stars. 

''Treat her right, Luthor.'' Alex winked at Lena before walking away and picking up her jacket in the process, wishing she could go home with Maggie.

Reaching the front door, Alex waited and signaled Officer August in her civilian clothes. Her crop hair was now extra neat and Olivia smiled at her, half-nervous, half-confident, tugging at her brown leather jacket.

''Alright, my girlfriend is currently on a date with a rich hot woman that happen to be her ex. Right now, the only thing I have in mind is to hit the gun range and open a bottle of whiskey.'' Alex said straightforward.

Olivia lifted an eyebrow and nodded, crossing her arms over her white t-shirt. 

''Sick mood. I actually want to improve my shots so...Let's go.'' the rookie answered with a twinkle in her eyes.

Alex smiled at her as they crossed the door and walked down the street.

''You know, I like you O, so much you're gonna drive.'' Alex told her, throwing Maggie's keys in Olivia's direction.

The cop laughed, catching them and opened the passenger door as they reached the black charger. 

''You mean you had too much champagne and maybe driving drunk with a cop isn't the best idea.'' Officer August clarified with a grin.

Alex pointed at her and nodded. 

''Stand by my statement. Not a word to detective Sawyer.'' Alex replied, her voice turning soft at the mention of her girlfriend.

Olivia's smile got even wider at the mention of her mentor.

''Your secret's safe with me.'' she winked.

 

Maggie opened the door to her shared apartment with Alex and closed it behind her as quietly as she could. It was a bit late, way past midnight, Maggie noticed as she took off her coat and leather shoes. Tiptoeing toward the Christmas tree, the detective turned it off before padding toward her bedroom.

She was glad she and Alex had agreed to move into a new place together. Her old apartment was small and old and the agent's loft didn't have any door. Maggie needed intimacy, especially with little Danvers ready to barge in at any second. 

Wincing at the noise the door made, Maggie left it ajar. The lamp on the nightstand was on and Maggie smiled at the sight of her girlfriend sprawled on their king size bed. Alex was wearing a light gray NCPD hoodie and a navy beanie, her squared glasses still on her nose even if her eyes were close.

The attire was so different from the smoking hot dress of the evening, but the flutter in her stomach was the same. God, she adored this girl.

Kneeling on the bed, Maggie reached out, putting away Alex's not so secret learning cooking book and slowly slipped off her glasses. The agent  
immediately opened her eyes and grabbed her hands, rolling on top of her, alarmed.

''Hey, hey, hey, babe, it's me. Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you.'' Maggie was quick to reassure her.

Alex blinked and exhaled deeply, letting herself fall down by her girlfriend's side, half-apologizing, half-groaning. Maggie laughed and finished her task, taking off Alex's glasses to rest them on the nightstand. The agent forced herself to keep her eyes open, eyeing the brunette straddling her.

Maggie frowned as Alex's eyes got wide. 

''Maggie?! Oh my god, is that blood or lipstick on your collar?! Wait, do I want it to blood or lipstick?'' the agent mused, her thumb reaching out to the red spots on her white shirt.

The detective grabbed her girlfriend's hands, shushing her.

''Relax, babe. It's not lipstick, not my blood either. Kate and I were checking up on a lead and we got surprised. We took care of it easily but you know Kate, she wanted to show off and threw one of her bat blades, cutting a guy's cheek, splatting his blood on me.'' Maggie explained annoyingly.

She got up and undid her button-shirt, letting it fall on the floor. Feeling slightly better without the reminder that somebody's blood had been on her, she sighed before feeling Alex shift behind her, her hands caressing the length of her back. Maggie moaned appreciatively and Alex dropped a kiss on her shoulder.

''Do you think if I asked nicely, she'd lend me one of those blades.'' Alex wondered out loud.

''Not a chance in hell, honey.'' Maggie snorted, unclasping her bra and reaching out for the old Nasa t-shirt Kara had gotten her sister, ignoring the red corset underneath the bed. 

She pulled it over her head, Alex's hands leaving her skin and slipped off her black pant, wanting to stay with her girlfriend a bit before taking a shower.

''Maggie? Would you love me more if I had more gadget like that?'' Alex asked with such a small voice, its broke Maggie's heart.

The startled woman turned around, facing her now lying girlfriend in their bed, pout on her lips and unshed tears in her eyes. Maggie rushed to sit by her side, a hand stroking her cheek.

''What? Baby, where is this coming from? You know that I love you more than anything in the world. Have I done something to make you think otherwise?'' Maggie questioned anxiously. 

Her mind was spinning, thinking back of old conversations and jokes she might have done. Nothing came to mind, only recalling their late nights spend in the armory room at the DEO, flirting. Studying the redhead's face and downcast eyes, she waited for an explanation.

''It's just...tonight with Olivia, the more time I spend with her, the more I saw how confident she was. She's not afraid of being who she is, of wearing the clothes she wears, of having the hair she wants. And it just reminded me how long it took me to realize that...

Maggie's throat contracted itself at the self-loathing in Alex's voice.

''Hey, hey, come here.'' Maggie whispered, pulling her girlfriend into the lap. ''This is different, Alex. The world is different. Not that much, but a little bit. You know this. You have nothing to feel ashamed of.'' Maggie insisted calmly ''Some people realize it sooner, some do it in their 60's but honey, you're valid. That's all that matters. You didn't have the same childhood like Olivia, didn't have the same experiences but that's okay.''

Alex's thumb fondled with the inside of Maggie's wrist, focusing on drawing straight unwavering lines. She eventually nodded and sighed. 

''I'm sorry, I guess I had a little too much to drink.'' Alex replied quietly.

Maggie shook her head, never liking it when Alex downplayed her feelings. She knew she herself did the same sometimes, especially after being vulnerable, so she let it slide this time. 

''Yeah, I'm just glad there was no accident at the gun range.'' Maggie decided to joke, making a mental note to talk more to Alex about her insecurities later, when she'd be sober.

''That kid is really good, Mags. She takes the job seriously and has a great shot.'' Alex admitted, closing her eyes and humming softly.

Maggie was relieved to see the peacefulness back on her girlfriend's face and was proud of the young rookie to have made a good impression on the agent.

''I'm still getting you that flash grenade for Christmas just in case.'' Alex retorted with a small smile at the corner of her lips after a few seconds of silence.

Maggie laughed softly and bend down to kiss Alex's forehead, frowning at the new smell surrounding her.

''You don't have to...''Maggie started before stopping herself ''Okay, I'll take it. Just know that as long as you're by my side, I don't need anything else.'' 

Alex's nose scrunched up adorably, tugging Maggie's closer.

''Stop being cute and cuddle me.'' she told her.

Maggie snickered and laid down by Alex's side, slipping a knee between hers and an arm around her waist.

''You know you're the one being cute right now ordering me to cuddle you, right?'' Maggie replied with a grin.

Alex opened her brown sleepy eyes and squinted at her.

''Shut up, Sawyer. I'm a badass.'' she faked pushed her. 

''Yes, you are sweetie.'' Maggie conceded before adding ''Is that why you're wearing a beanie and a hoodie.''

Alex grumbled and rolled to her left. Maggie chuckled and leaned over to kiss the agent's neck.

''We aren't all immune to the cold, Maggie. Had to keep myself warm until you came home.'' the redhead mumbled cutely.

Maggie's laugh died down in the hood of the NCPD sweater, her hand slipping beneath it to rest on Alex's hip.

''Well, I'm here, baby. Take this off.'' Maggie said, her other hand reaching up to take off the beanie.

Maggie gasped and pulled back at the sight of the nearly shaven side, the top of Alex's longer hair falling over it and in front of her eyes. 

''Oh my god, baby, you cut your hair?'' Maggie exclaimed, her fingertips cursing through the soft sides.

Alex looked at her worriedly, doing the adorable mouth thing she did when she was nervous. 

''O did.'' she explained briefly ''Do you like it?''

The detective blinked, her hands still haven't left Alex's head. She briefly made another mental note to talk to Officer August about cutting her girlfriend's hair while she was half-drunk.

Tonight had been long. Her make out session with Alex before the Charity auction had left her shaking with wanton and her girlfriend's hands had kept stroking her thigh on their way to Lena's event, worsening the hot pool gathered low in her guts. At that party, they had kissed heavily once again and Alex's dress had nearly made her say 'Screw it and let's fuck right there.' After that, she had to part her way and went on a mission with Kate, the adrenaline still cursing through her veins. And now this.

''If I like it?'' Maggie repeated slowly ''If you weren't drunk right now, I'd have my way with you.'' 

Alex smiled, relieved and turned toward her, opening her arms and legs widely.

''Not drunk, have your way with me.'' she said.

Maggie laughed and kissed Alex's chin.

''Not gonna happen, Danvers, you know that.'' she clarified.

Alex frowned and muttered incoherent words about giving her consent. Maggie kept smiling at her, supporting her head on her hand. They stayed quiet fora while, the detective contenting herself to watch her girlfriend, waiting for her to fall asleep before leaving the bed to take a shower. 

''You thinking about when you'll use the flash grenade?'' Alex suddenly asked out of the blue.

Maggie squinted at her, grinning. She let her hand fall in Alex's very soft hair, playing with them. 

''Oh yes, totally.'' Maggie answered ''I'm also thinking about you and me in a helicopter, having sex after a mission. What are you thinking about?''

Alex laughed shortly, looking afar, probably figuring out a way to make that happen. She then looked down and sighed. Maggie frowned, her thumb easing the crinkle between her girlfriend's eyes.

''Your ex went out of her way to spend the night with you. Lena asked Kara out on a date. James and Monel fought to get Winn. Nobody tried to win a date with me.'' Alex mumbled, pouting and still a bit drunk.

Maggie stared dumbfounded at her adorable girlfriend. 

''Baby, if you asked, the world would throw a hunger game to win a date with you.'' Maggie replied with a small smile and a reassuring kiss on the cheek.

Alex's argument went out of the window and simply puff out, accepting her girlfriend's hug, locking her heel behind the smaller woman's knees. 

''You've spent too much time with Kara lately.'' Alex said, her words muffled in Maggie's collarbone.

Maggie winced and nodded, admitting the truth and let herself fall on her back so Alex could cuddle her properly with her head on her chest.

''Hold up, tell me more about what happened with James, Monel and Winn!'' Maggie exclaimed, incredibly curious.

She listened intently as Alex slowly told her what happened after her departure. While Maggie was disappointed she wasn't there and that her girlfriend hadn't filmed the whole thing, she found the story rather funny and ridiculous.

''Babe, by giving James money, you ensured my victory of the bet.'' Maggie realized, recalling her girlfriend their very own bet they had made months ago. 

Maggie had said James would be the first one to go on a date with Winn while Alex had bet on Monel, stating it would only be a matter of time before the man chose his best friend as his next target.

''Winn's happiness is more important than a bet.'' Alex grumbled softly in Maggie's neck.

Maggie smiled softly, drawing circles on Alex's back, loving this side of her girlfriend. No matter how tough she was, she still had a heart of gold. She remembered telling Alex as much when she gave her a teddy bear for their second Valentine Day.

''Anww, babe, can you say that one more time while I'm filming.'' Maggie said, moving slightly from under her girlfriend's grip ''Babe, don't go to sleep yet. Babe? Dammit. Nobody will believe me.''

The detective sighed happily, carefully slipping off the bed without waking Alex again. She grabbed the comforter at the agent's feet and covered her up before bending down to kiss her temple. Not able to stop herself, she pushed her hair away from her beautiful face, smiling at the softness of it. 

She took a step back, undoing her watch, a Christmas gift from Eliza last year and put it on the nightstand. Opening the first drawer, Maggie retrieved fresh underwear and paused briefly. She smiled as her fingertips stroked the blue velvet ring box, never had been more certain of anything in her life.

''Babe?''

Maggie rushed to put the box back in the drawer, her heart jumping through the roof. She closed it and looked at her apparently still not sleeping girlfriend. Alex was blinking at her, her hand reaching out to the other side of the bed.

''Hey, I thought you had fell asleep, baby.'' Maggie whispered. 

The woman simply stared at her, the detective now convinced she too had X-ray vision and now knew what she was hiding in her nightstand.

''Hmm, I sleep better with you. Go shower and come back to me.'' she half-ordered, half-grumbled tenderly.

Maggie smiled widely at her, her dimples surely coming out. Alex smiled back, poking the holes in her cheeks, proving her point. Maggie grabbed her hand and kissed her fingers.

''Don't worry, I'll be back soon.'' Maggie promised and then recalled Alex's words from backstage ''I remember who I get to wake up to in the morning.''

Alex laughed shortly, looking at Maggie with stars in her eyes.

''You better.'' she replied ''Forever?''

Maggie's heart melted before being brought back together. The detective put a hand against her chest, wondering if it was possible to die out of love.

''Forever, baby.'' she answered, hoping Alex was too tired to see through her.

 Alex smiled one more time before putting her head on Maggie's pillow, closing her eyes. Maggie couldn't wait for Christmas day, thinking the best gift she could have is to become Alex Danvers' fiancée.

**Author's Note:**

> #SanversEndgame


End file.
